The Child of Everlasting Love
by The am writer
Summary: The everlasting love of two souls to create a child.


"Morning Maka." Soul said as he softly kissed Maka to wake her up. Maka slowly awoke to her husband hovering over and told Soul without saying a word but with her eyes that what had happened last night was not a dream, but that they did get married the reason was to start a new. They loved each with an intense passion for one another and told one another. Then they kissed for about twenty minutes but to them it felt like a few second. Maka broke the kiss by saying "Good morning. Soul, I love you. What would you like for our honeymoon breakfast?". For some reason Soul got a nosebleed like when he saw Blair in the tub naked. Though Souls' crimson eyes never left the company of Makas' emerald eyes Maka still looked for Blair she was nowhere to be found the curtains were closed and they were alone. This was the first time that Soul ever got a nosebleed from looking at Maka. The reason was that Soul was laying next to Maka and she was wearing nothing but Souls' shirt and nothing else.

Soul said with the look of love, and compassion "Maka I love you and I have never found more attractive than right now. Now that your are my wife and I'm your husband I'll let you take the lead from here." . He noticed that her hair was down the way he always has loved it. Before Maka ever had time to think she was on top of her weapon. Within the next thirty minutes the both lost it to one another. They did not use any kind of protection so most likely they will be a family within the next nine months.

Maka has not been penetrated before and when she was on top of Soul he lost all control to instinkt then he trusted his rod into Maka. Then looked up to see tears run down Makas' face he stopped to make sure she was said"I'm fine."

"Are you sure I'll stop if you want me to. I love you too much to see you in pain.". " Yes I'm fine just don't stop." Maka moaned.

Then out of nowhere Black Star kicks down the door. Soul and Maka screamed " YOU ARROGANT SON OF BITCH GET YOUR FUCK ASS OUT OF HERE! GO BE AN ASS SOMEWHERE ELSE BUT HERE AND FIX THAT FUCK DOOR!" Black Star to no ones surprise was drunk and was in shock that Maka said all that she was a good student after all and she never swore under any circumstances. Black Star just started to laugh like hell then said "Wow Soul has Maka bit your head yet, because she did mine." She knew what he meant and told him to get out of Souls' room and told him to wait outside Soul has never made Maka this pissed before Black Star left soul said "Dude run like Death himself is after you because if you don't Maka and I will kill you and enjoy doing it." and Black Star knew Soul meant every word of what he just said. Black Star knew he was too drunk to fight so he did what Soul told him too. "So where were we? Oh yah now I remember." Soul said as he attacked her and it was rough that whole night with an exchange of power between Maka and Soul power meaning on top of the other. The next morning Maka awoke to the smell of her favorite food for breakfast pancakes with real maple syrup and eggs and bacon.

She took a hot shower and went into the kitchen kissed Soul on the cheek and realised that he had a cup her favorite coffee made and a plate waiting for her on their table. Then Soul got the call that his father died and had to go to New York city and get the one million dollars his father secretly left him and left Maka the same amount even if she got married into Souls' family they stayed there for about three weeks and then bought the house they had been eyeing forever.

"Professor Stein you wanted to see us?"The new couple replied nervously. Stein told them after taking a long drag of his cigaret "Hope you two are happy together because you're going to be parents soon. I first noticed when Maka was giving off a secondary soul wavelength within her own soul to me it looked as though it was a sphere inside Makas' own."

The now newly wed rich couple now looked at each other and the kissed then they realised they had to worry about Spirit killing Soul. Spirit told Soul that if he ever touched Maka then he as well kiss his scrawny ass goodbye touched meaning had sex. Of course Soul is now a death scythe so now he can hold his own against Makas' father. Within the week Stein told Death. Spirit overheard that Maka is now pregnant and if that wasn't enough to piss Spirit off the he heard it was Souls' child now that he knows that much he's going to kill soul. Thirty minutes later he kicked down the door to Maka and Souls' house he heard them talking about how to tell Spirit. Soul then realised that there was an intruder in the house and Maka knew who it was it was Spirit. Maka told Soul to go into weapon form so that Spirit can't kill him. Soul knew it take lot more strength to knock down the door to their bedroom then he has. So she said that might as well go to bed because he won't risk injuring Soul and Maka went to sleep and Spirit left after he fixed the door and left them alone.

Spirit did come back in the morning to talk but soul and maka were ready to kill him in less than a second. Soon as he came in the door there was a scythe to his neck. In less than a hour Spirit divulged the reason that he wanted to kill reason was a bet that Death and Spirit had made to see when Soul would get Maka peragnate Maka looked at her father and said to her father that he would bet on his own daughters health. Soul was so pissed that he had a father that much of an ass hole. Soul screamed "You son of a bitch you know if Maka was any younger she may die from all the stress and if she gave birth right now she might die! I love Maka and if she didn't want you to see your sorry ass alive I would personally kill you but I would do it so she didn't have to see her father skinned alive by the one who actually loves her."

"Soul did you have any money in the bet?" Maka said with tears in her eyes. "No. I would never bet or take a risk your safety. I love you Maka." Soul said with loving eyes and then he turned back to his most vulnerable form.

Then Soul hugged Maka and kissed her ever so passionately and then Spirit left as he said " Soul take good care of my Maka I'm going to leave you two alone from now on well at least till my grandchild is born." as soon as he was done he left and gave them the bird. That night Maka asked Soul if he meant any of what he said to Spirit. Soul said "Of course I did I really do love you Maka. Why would I marry you if I didn't." before Maka could respond Soul kissed her.

With that kiss she knew he meant every word that he said that day and they will be together forever. Soul told Maka,"I love you and I'll let you control me every night after the baby is born because we don't want to run the risk of injuring it."

"I know Soul. I love this new more love side of you." Maka said. Soul quickly replied "I guess it's because I'm going to be a father and that I married someone who I've always loved and will love."

Maka teared up and kissed soul ever so passionately. They soon fell asleep in each other embracing arms. Maka awoke to find Soul cooking breakfast and realised that Soul was still asleep and then motioned him back to bed. Soul later awoke to his pregnant wife laying next to him. Maka said " Good morning Soul I'm thankful that you made breakfast for me" he had no clue what she was talking about then rushed into the kitchen and saw the big breakfast by the taste he knew it was not Makas' cooking, Soul said aloud "Thats my cooking! But it taste better than normal!"

Maka replied " Soul you were asleep cooking"

"What!?" Soul said looking shocked.

"Yeah, somehow you can cook when you're asleep."

"Well I should do this more often if I always cook like this when I'm asleep, I love this." Soul said. Maka was about kiss Soul when he finished his sentence when he stopped her and said "We have to go to school now Maka we're about to graduate as the best weapon and meister partners ever. We can leave it as as hug at least till we get home after school." Soul said with a seductive look on his face. That day Soul and Maka graduated not just as meister and weapon but as well as husband and wife.

That afternoon they were too excused to do anything so they fell asleep on the couch while holding one another. That morning Soul was still trying to make Makas' favorite breakfast without waking her from the sleep she so readily deserved but of course she awoke to the smell of her favorite breakfast that Soul only made on sunday now. Maka walked slowly into the kitchen and realised that Soul was trying to redo what he did when was asleep cooking. Maka said "That smells pretty darn close to me." Soul said in a pissed voice " Its not the smell but the taste that counts!"

"I was just try to make you feel better!" Maka said with tears in her eyes.

"I know Maka, I'm so sorry and please don't cry." Soul said as he kissed Makas' forehead and held her close to him to calm her down. "I love you Soul." Maka said as she looked at Soul with her emerald eyes. "Maka I'm glad you're my wife and I'll try not yell at you any more." Soul said as he looked into Makas' emerald eyes with his crimson eyes with love in both of their eyes. They kissed for about two minutes but to them it felt like less than. Soul actually broke the kiss time and said "Maka, I love you."

"I love you too, Soul." Maka replied as she try to continue the kiss but Soul stopped her and went back to cooking. Maka was disappointed but understood why he was so determined all he wanted to be the most perfect husband. Maka went into the shower then out of nowhere Soul yelled "It's perfect it's finally perfect.". Maka was startled and hit her head and screamed out "Damn it Soul you made me hit my head!" Maka said in a pissed voice and came out of the bathroom with only a towel around her waist and one on her head. Of course Soul got a nosebleed from seeing her like this and passed out. Soul soon awoke to a fully dressed Maka and was looking worried soul looked at the clock and realised that it was 8:50 "Oh shit I'm going to be late for work." "You have a job?" Maka said with a shocked look on her face."Well of course how else do you expect me to pay for gas and groceries. Oh yeah I forgot we have 1 mil. in the bank, don't we?" "Uhu."Maka said looking down at him. Soul said with a smirk on his face "Man do I feel like a dumbass, I bet I look like one too don't I?"

"Uhu. Now go get cleaned up please you're covered in blood." Maka said with a loving look in her face and in her eyes. Maka purposely startled Soul and made him hit his head "Damn it, Maka you made me hit my head. Ah shit that hurt, fucking hell that hurt." Soul said in a pissed voice and then heard Maka laughing. "Okay Maka I call a truce I love you so what do you say?" Soul said.

"Fine but if you pull another stupid stunt like you did this morning. I'll kick your ass and there is nothing you can to me physically don't forget I'm pregnant." Maka said just to see what he would say. "My stupid stunt! At least I did it on accident! You fucking did it on purpose. Not fucking funny Maka! Fucking quit laughing it was funny only for a second. Son of a bitch that fucking hurt!" Soul soon walked out of the bathroom with blood on his head and passed out on the floor. Soul was soon rushed to the hospital and awoke to see Maka crying and kissed her and told her to go home but not in anger but in concern for her sanity . Maka said as she was crying "No! I'm not leaving this is the second time I got you hurt.". Soul said as he was showing the scar and how it was almost faded away "And it most likely won't be the last time one of us gets hurt because of the others idiocy. It might be me this time it was me the next time it could be you. Do you want me to act the way you're doing?". Soul kissed Maka and realized what he had said only made her feel worse and then told her she can do whatever she wants for now. "Maka, Maka wake up. You fell asleep and I didn't want to disturb you because you looked so peaceful."


End file.
